


The Ceremony

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: It’s your wedding day. You couldn’t be more nervous until you see the love of your life standing at the altar. Jensen.





	The Ceremony

You smoothed down your dress with shaking, sweat damped hands one last time before you stared at yourself in the mirror. You gasped at the woman you saw in the reflective glass.

You didn’t recognize yourself. In a good way.

Your hair cascaded around your left shoulder and down your back in soft ringlets, accessorized with a small net veil, your y/e/c eyes were accentuated with a brown smokey eye, and the look was topped off with bright red lips. You looked over your dress again, making sure it was still crisp white as a knock rapped on your dressing room door.

“Y/N?” Genevieve’s soft voice flowed from the wooden barrier.

“Come in, Gen!”

You turned towards her as she walked into the room and smiled as her face lit up as she looked you up and down, “Oh my gosh, Y/N. You’re absolutely stunning.” She stepped towards you, giggling softly, “He’s not going to be able to keep his hands off you.”

You laughed, “Well, he’s going to have to for the ceremony at least.” You turned back towards the mirror and fiddled with your veil slightly, “How nervous is he?”

Genevieve stepped behind you, drinking in your appearance once more as she fixed a stray ringlet of hair, “He’s pretty nervous.” She caught your worried glance in the mirror and softly smiled, “Don’t worry though. This is the happiest I’ve seen him, like ever. He can’t wait to marry you. Trust me.”

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, “Good.”

A soft knock sounded on the door as your maid of honor’s melodic voice flowed into the room, “Y/N. It’s time.” She opened the door, your bouquet in her hands alongside hers, “Let’s go get you married.”

Genevieve giggled as she laid a comforting hand on your arm, “I’m going to go back out there.” She winked at you, “Don’t keep him waiting too long.”

You giggled and nodded as she slinked out of the room and out to the ceremony area. You looked towards your maid of honor, hand out for your bouquet, “Let’s go.”

You stood off to the side of the entrance way, watching all of your bridesmaid walk out of the building to the outside. Your father squeezed your arm beside you as you watched her disappear and the doors close, “You ready sweetpea?”

You chuckled, “Yeah, Dad. Never been more ready for something in my life.”

He ushered you over to the aisle, awaiting the usual queue for the bride. The venue worker whispered towards you, “The doors will be opening soon.”

You nodded as butterflies frenzied within your belly. You took a deep, shaky breath as the usual tone of ‘Here Comes the Bride’ played out behind the frosted glass doors. You glanced towards your Dad, giving him a small smile before you turned towards the opening doors.

As soon as you saw him, your worries instantly washed away.

Jensen.

His freckled cheeks were rounded and slightly pink from the wide smile that was plastered on his face. His olive-green eyes pierced through your soul as he swayed in his spot at the altar. He bounced slightly with each sway, trying to hold back from running up and taking you down the aisle himself.

The soft breeze blew against the fresh flowers lined along the isles and arch, causing the smell of lavender and sweet pea to flitter around you. The homey and familiar fragrances calmed you as your made your way down the aisle in a painstakingly slow pace. 

You smiled brightly at the love of your life as you neared him. The minister stepped forward, asking your father to give you away to Jensen.

The ceremony went by in a blur as you stood in front of everyone with Jensen. All you could do was smile like an idiot and stare into the familiar forest-green orbs you’ve looked into everyday for the last 2 years.

You were sure the two of you looked like a couple of lovestruck teenagers, but you didn’t care.

The minister snapped you back to reality as he asked for you to repeat what he said. You quickly ran through your vows, Jensen doing the same, completing both of your vows.

You practically jumped into Jensen’s arms as the minister said “You may now kiss the bride.”

Your lips connected with his soft, plump ones. This kiss seeming like it was your first although you had been together for years. You both reluctantly broke from the kiss, and looked out into the crowd.

You hadn’t realized you didn’t even see who was at your wedding when you first walked down the aisle. Danneel and her boyfriend, Matt, sat with Arrow and Zeppelin as Justice ran over to you and Jensen, leaving her affirmed flower girl position. Genevieve was wrangling Odette, Tom, and Shep as Jared ran towards her to help.

Your mother was crying as your father had an arm wrapped around her lovingly. Jensen’s parents sat on his side, clapping and smiling brightly. Both of yours and Jensen’s friends and other family members were scattered throughout the seats, cheering for both of you.

You beamed at the little girl, as you bent down to whisper in her ear, “You want to run out of here with me and Daddy?”

She smiled wide, Jensen’s famous smile etched into her features, “Yes, Y/N!”

You giggled as you grabbed her hand and Jensen’s, giving him a quick nod to go back up the aisle. He looked down at his daughter, smile never wavering, “Ready baby girl?”

She nodded enthusiastically as you all set out your pace down the aisle, waving at all your guests. You stopped at the doors, giving everyone one last kiss before you disappeared before the reception. Some whistling and ‘whoops’ sounded, Justice giggled, as you both laughed and broke the kiss.

The three of you walked into your dressing room, giggling. JJ tugged at your hand, motioning for you to bend down towards her. You happily obliged, “What JJ?”

She cupped her little hand around her maturing face, “I’m happy you married my Daddy.”

You giggled, “I’m happy too, honey.”

Danneel knocked at the doorway, “Hey guys,” she looked down at her daughter, “C’mon JJ, let’s give daddy and Y/N some time alone.”

“Mommy! No! I don’t want to go!”

Jensen smiled as he knelt down, “I know J-Bird, but you’ll see us in a couple minutes okay? We won’t be gone for long.”

Danneel smiled as Justice reluctantly walked towards her, grabbing her hand, “Congratulations guys.” You both nodded, saying thanks as she closed the dressing room door, leaving you and Jensen alone.

Jensen wrapped his arm around your waist, quickly pulling you into him as he rested his forehead against yours, “Hello Mrs. Ackles.”

You giggled, “Hello Mr. Ackles.”

He smiled, “You look so beautiful. It took everything in me not to just pick you up and take you, right there in front of everyone,” he growled.

You blushed slightly, “That really would have made the wedding interesting.”

He chuckled before his lips connected with yours in rough and passionate kiss. You silently thanked your makeup artist for putting no smudge lipstick on you before the ceremony. It would take fire and gasoline to get this stuff off you later tonight, but it would be worth it. You knew for sure that Jensen wasn’t going to take his hands off you tonight.

Genevieve was definitely right.

You giggled as you broke the kiss, “We’re going to have to go soon. We still have more appearances to make.”

Jensen playfully grumbled, “We don’t really need to go out there.”

You laid your hands on his chest, “I mean, we don’t. But, a lot of people would be really disappointed, especially JJ.” You laughed, “And I don’t think I could handle that from her.”

Jensen chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t think I could either.” He looked at you, a soft smile splaying across his perfect features, “I love you, Y/N.”

You gave him a quick kiss, “And I love you too, Jensen.”


End file.
